


That One Anime Trope

by AlterFik



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, bad comedy, can be interpreted as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterFik/pseuds/AlterFik
Summary: Hajime and Chiaki are sent off to carry a bunch of boxes back to the headmaster....You can tell how it's going to end.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	That One Anime Trope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destux/gifts).



Heavy, slow steps are clacking through the hallways of that afternoon.

Hajime thinks back on what happened a couple of minutes ago. The headmaster needed to have a bunch of important packages that needed to be delivered to his office ASAP. They didn’t receive any information about what sort of packages those were, aside from them being important for some reason. And also for some reason, it fell to him and Chiaki to fulfill that daunting task.

The unnamed staff member who dropped that duty to them called it, in their own words, ‘just a bunch of simple errands, really’. Hajime digresses and thinks it should’ve been called ‘student exploitation’ at this point; well, in his personal opinion, that is.

Which now led them to the present, and by that, he meant both of them carrying a buttload of boxes back to the headmaster’s office.

Hajime grunts a bit more, trying to keep himself stable as best he can. His arms, ranging from the tip of his fingers up to his elbows, are twitching every second or so. There’s a heavily strained smile on his face, and that might as well evolve into a grimace later on.

“Hey hey, Hajime,” Chiaki calls out to him. “Are you doing okay there?”

Red tints over his cheeks as soon as he hears her say that. Here he is, struggling to carry these boxes, which made him look really pathetic in front of her. Great, now he feels embarrassed as hell.

He shakes his head, all while awkwardly chuckling. “Yeah, I’m doing fine here.” If his hands weren’t literally full, he might’ve shrugged too.

That said, it sounds kind of hypocritical of him, but he can’t help but be kind of concerned with the stack of boxes his companion is carrying. Sure, it’s pretty much the same level as the one he’s carrying, but still. He briefly considers asking if he can take some of those off of her load, but after thinking it over, he decides against it.

Things got a bit more challenging when the two had to cross the stairs. If keeping track of their steps while on flat surfaces is already tough while carrying these packages, then doing the same thing but on steep surfaces is a completely different level.

He hears a soft, surprised gasp. He immediately pauses and, as carefully as he can, turns himself around to look over to Chiaki. From what he can see, the stack she’s carrying is kind of wobbly.

Just as he’s about to set his stack of boxes down, she shakes her head. “No, it’s okay. You don’t have to. No offense, but yours is about to fall off too.”

He looks up, and true to what she said, he notices that one of the boxes is slowly tipping over. “Woah.” He stops himself for a moment there, watching that box sway from side to side before stopping. He breathes out a sigh of relief; if he hadn’t seen that, that would’ve been dangerous. He doesn’t want to imagine the kind of mess that’d happen if it fell off.

Thankfully, they passed through those stairs without much issue. It’s kind of hard to see their surroundings since the stack of boxes is blocking most of their periphery; though, he had a feeling they’re getting closer to the headmaster’s office. If he has to estimate, probably several meters away, and this will all be over.

Haha, if only things were that easy at Hope’s Peak.

Before either of them knew it, someone bumps into Chiaki, and that ended up causing one of the worst chain reactions he’s ever seen. She collides towards him, causing him to slip back while his arms are raised in surprise. Time itself turned slow in his eyes. His eyes widen, irises shrinking down to the size of pinpricks. He can see both stacks of boxes spread out little by little.

The crashing noises of glass, he assumes, is almost deafening.

He grunts, now fully registering the throbbing ache at the back of his head. He quickly realizes he’s luckier than he should be, since the back of his head didn’t collide with the ground as hard as it would’ve been. He had a feeling that if it did, he would’ve been knocked out right then and there.

He hears a familiar voice that’s directed towards him. If his intuition is correct, then that might’ve been the same person who bumped into them. A groan comes out of his lips.

“Ah, I’m so sorry!” Nagito hurriedly says as he makes his way over them. ”Scum like me shouldn’t have been in the way of such wonderful Ultimates like you—Oh “ The lucky student trails off in his words. His eyes narrow. Disappointment is so obvious in his tone as adds, “It’s just you. How truly unlucky.”

Hajime fights back the urge to roll his eyes. He doesn’t time to deal with that guy right now. He tries to get up, but once he felt there’s a literal weight on his chest, he stays put to check on what it was.

Or rather, who.

Chiaki has landed face-down, right on top of his chest. Compared to him, who got out of this rather lightly, she looks out of it, not exactly moving that much aside from breathing.

Concern makes it was towards him as he shifts himself. “Hey…“ He lightly taps over her cheek. “Chiaki?”

She’s not saying anything to him.

Fearing for the worst, his hand reaches out to her face to slightly move it away. Horror makes its way over his face once he saw it. Red is seeping, or rather, it’s _gushing_ out of her nostrils like some twisted fountain, staining his previously white shirt in the same color.

“Oh my god, your nose is broken!”

Hajime tries to get himself up again, only to grunt when he feels his ankles ache and twist. Gritting his teeth, he looks at the only available person within his vicinity and borderline screams, “Nagito, don’t just stand there! Do something useful for once and get some help!”

* * *

And that’s how both of them ended up in the school’s clinic until further notice. Nagito, the lucky bastard he is, got off with just a couple of scratches.

Hajime had a couple of bruises and sprained ankles. As for Chiaki, she got all of those too, plus a broken nose. How and why her nose broke, he had no clue; though, for some reason, the school nurse suspected his chest as the primary cause.

Come to think of it, he can understand why she came to that conclusion. In a way, it reminded him about the jokes Chiaki used to make about that certain thing. It’s kind of funny in hindsight. If it hadn’t caused them this much pain, he might’ve chuckled.

For now, he’ll quietly curse a certain lucky student.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Des, Kaira, and Void!
> 
> This is really silly (and borderline nonsensical), but I hope you all like it.


End file.
